Raphael Gremory
Hybrid |status= Alive |birthdate= July 9th |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 25 |blood type= O+ |education= |hair color= Crimson |eye color= Amber |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6 ft 2 in (1.88m) |weight= 82 kg (180lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Red |guild mark location= Right Pectoral |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Torched Heaven Kingdom of Daobeth House Gremory Ten Shogun |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Dark Mage Guild Master of Torched Heaven King of Daobeth Shogun |previous occupation= Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kain Dressler (Younger Brother) Sariel Gremory (Younger Sister) Mael Gremory (Older Half-Brother) Bael Gremory (Father) Raven Gremory (Mother; Deceased) |magic= Sealing Magic Fire Magic Fire Devil Slayer Magic Thought Projection Bullet Magic Demon Incarnate |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Kokushibyō |debut= |image gallery= Chapter 1 }} Raphael Gremory (ラファエル・グレモリー Rafaeru Guremorī), more commonly known by his alias Yuma (ユマ Yuma), was introduced as a Mage of . It is revealed that he was using the guild to acquire information and is in fact the founder and 1st & 3rd of the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. He is the first-born son of Bael Gremory and Raven Gremory, the older brother of Kain Dressler and the current King of the Kingdom of Daobeth as well as a member of the the Ten Shogun. Appearance Yuma appears as a tall and slim young man, in his late twenties with red hair and amber eyes, which when angered turn red and a ring appears around his pupils. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. Yuma is frequently seen smiling and grinning (though it has been noted by several characters that these expressions are rarely genuine). He commonly wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath with dark blue jeans. He also wears a star-shaped necklace, he also has one ear pierced. He will causally wear a white tank top with black trim and dark green cargo shorts with a belt and sandals. When under the influence of "Yami Yuma", Yuma tends to alter his hairstyle to become more straight and slightly wavy, now just having a small tuft of hair falling down one side of his face. He gains demonic attributes; black eyes with red pupils, pointed teeth and slightly clawed fingers, he also gains a black tattoo all the way around his neck closely resembling stiches. His tounge also becomes longer and slightly forked, very reminiscent of a snakes. His common choice of wear is a commonly a black pin-stripped shirts with red stripes and black dress pants with a dark red vest. Personality Yuma was first shown to be quite a jovial, amicable, even somewhat playful, and typically a very calm man. He takes everything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to surprise him. He finds much enjoyment in activities such as drinking and smoking, both things he does in excess. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alcohol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He tried to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary - always trying to snake his way out of doing missions (particularly difficult ones, despite being capable of completing S-Rank missions). Whilst all these things are prevalent aspects of his personality, he is first and foremost a driven and manipulative individual that thinks of people more like chest pices than anything else. The first time Yuma's inner darkness was encountered was when he was a child and had been captured by citizens for being "demon spawn" he showed an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to beg for mercy or die even when citizens tortured him by burning and beating him in an attempt to break him, before pronouncing to them and the world that he would get even by murdering them and all there loved ones. During his childhood he was constantly berated and treated like he was a demon and after a certain period of time, he began to embrace this idea and thought of himself as a monster, this is likely a significant reason as to how he can do some of the things he does without remorse. However, he does have an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, showing such when he was Yuma thinks of himself as a fair but firm ruler, he has absolutely no tolerance for betrayal, this intolerance was shown when he completely lost his calm façade after learning of Maximus's betrayal. He showed great satisfaction after being told he was dead. He is something of a control freak and does not like it when things don't go his way at all. As seen when he found out that Friedman has escaped and once again when he became quickly enraged at hearing that Maximus was still alive. He enjoys his position of power and takes great pride in it. He has shown to be capable of being very cruel and merciless as well as a capability of being incredibly excessively violent if given reason enough like when Kenpachi threatened to kill Tsubaki, he responded by igniting both Kenpacichi's eyeballs before proceeding to incinerate his entire body to a crisp after venomously cursing him. He does not tolerate anyone mocking, threatening or laughing at his 'family'. He likes to think of his kingdom as a chess board and all of his subject his pieces to do with what he wants. Yuma is not afraid to sacrifice these said pieces when he deems it necessary, as shown when he ordered Elias Friedemann to be killed because he was asking too many questions. In spite of his immense issues and everything else Yuma is a very charismatic individual, he finds it easy to gain peoples trust, as seen during his time working as a spy within Fairy Tail. He is exceptionally gifted at twisting his words and manipulating people to do things he wants and he loves to play mind games with his opponents and enjoys breaking them with mental torture. Despite these things, he was still able to be manipulated by Tsubaki for many years. His sin is fraud because he is a hypocrite, a thief and he sought to destroy the world making him a sower of discord. And finally, when all was said and done, after he had been betrayed, despite all his abhorring actions, all his titles, all his plans and proclamation's, it turned out that he was the victim the entire time. Relationships Perhaps his most important relationship, Yuma is very close with Tsubaki. Her betrayal and the revelation that she had orchestrated every major tragedy in his life to later abuse his power, destroyed him. Like all his other relationships in the nine circle's, Yuma was incredibly close with Milo and though he disguised it well, he was clearly distraught at the sight of his friends severed head. |-| Torched Heaven= Though the interaction's between Bartholmew and Yuma were very limited it is evident, that Yuma trusted him a great deal or at least to some degree as it was enough for him to be trusted to serve as the master of the guild in his stead. Though when he was told of his death, Yuma showed no visible signs of distress whatsoever. |-| Trivia= |-| Family= |-| Fairy tail= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Others= |-| }} History Yuma was born in a unnamed relatively large village with very strong religious beliefs somewhere between Fiore and Gratis. He was told that his father left before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him, this, his red hair (which was unheard of in this part of the world) and his ability to heal rapidly led to belief that he was a demon sent from hell and the villagers treated him like a monster, at first it was just name-calling but it gradually turned to violence and by the time he was 8, the villagers would often beat him and leave him on the brink of death only for him to heal within a few days for them to come back and do the same. When he was 8 he also met another homeless boy called Kenji who one day helped bandage him up and shared some of his procured food with him. He taught him how to run away and steal food and the two developed a close bond. After being thrown of the cliff on the outskirts of the village, Yuma fell into the water bellow and broke several bones as well as being mangled by bashing on various jutted rocks. He nevertheless swam to shore and crawled as far away from the village as possible before falling unconscious in front of a group of people. Some time following the events of the 's invasion of , Yuma joined Fairy Tail and became quite a popular membr. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc When Makarov attempts to use in a last ditch effort to defeat Yuma, he activates the seal he placed on him earlier as he anticipated Makarov using such a tactic. The seal stops Makarov from completing the spell for a short interval and Yuma uses this time to attack him with Fire Devil's Devastation Bow, releasing a massive fire storm in the process, which disperses the ring of fire surrounding them, incapacitates Makarov and sends him flying. Such a destructive spell also alerts the Fairy Tail members that are losing in to the exact position of the fight. Though Yuma contemplates killing Makarov, before he can do so a ginormous bolt of lightning descends upon him and seemingly killing him, it is revealed he was a mere Thought Projection. The real Yuma is then shown sat upon his throne and cloaked in darkness with an eerie smile on his face. Jackal remarks that Yuma is an arrogant fool for letting him touch him despite being aware of his curse's ability. He attempts to activate his curse but nothing happens as Yuma has sealed away his curse. Yuma then snaps his fingers and assaults his dumbfounded opponent with a raging inferno that instantly incinerates him from existence. Dragon Queen arc Yuam receives orders from the mysterious Yosumi whilst attending the War Lord's meeting to dispatch his army to destroy Kagegakure as a show of strength after Kagegakure showed open defiance against the Yosumi's rule. Yuma's plan; send Tiger Sqaud to silently infiltrate the village and weaken their defences with a powerful and destructive spell called Orchid Sky, before using a large portion of his army, two generals, Kiyone, Abella Carrera and Zander Grayfall to completely overwhelm the survivors. This strategy is criticised by some of advisors for using too much of their military resources, but Yuma states that Kagegakure's shinobi are not to be taken lightly and to use anything less would be foolhardy. The plan is sent in to motion with a good start, but while the infiltration is successful and Bartholomew destroys a large portion of Kagegakure using Orchid sky, not as many shinobi are killed as planned and thanks to the unprecedented arrival of Reina Pendragon's army and two , as well as Reginald Balmore and Kain Dressler, the many survivors and Reina's army are a match for Trivia's forces and they are eventually defeated with many of Trivia's army key members being taken prisoner or killed. The entire military operation is considered a diester, resulting in the reduction of Trivia's military power by at least 30%, including the deaths of Gerald Yeager, Zander, the majority of Tiger Sqaud and it's leader as well as the capture of Abella, Torched Heaven's Ace and another unnamed general. Upon being briefed on the events of the failed operation, Yuma seethes in quite rage, contemplating his next move with his council and Mael's shadow is seen silently observing the meeting from the shadows. Magic & Abilities As the master of a Dark Guild as powerful as Torched Heaven, the ruler of Trivia and a member of the Ten Shogun, Yuma is a tremendously powerful man with many connections and who possesses great influence socially and politically. He is an immensely powerful mage whose might is enough to terrify every single member of the Torched Heaven guild despite it being filled with many extremely powerful mages. His alias inspires great fear and commands respect among his fellow brokers. He is powerful enough to defeat Wizard Saint-calibre Mages like without too much difficulty whilst using a Thought Projection with a divided portion of his magic power, it should noted that Makarov's strength has been declining for a while. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Yuma has tremendous superhuman physical strength despite his slim and lean appearance. His kicks and punches hold a great deal of raw strength behind them and can deal serious damage to an opponent as seen when one kick almost broke Makarov's ribs. His most impressive display of strength thus far is temporarily matching Makarov whilst the latter was using his magic, in hand-to-hand combat with little more than pure strength. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Yuma can move about very quickly and is so fast that he can close great distances in the blink of an eye and constantly catch his opponents by surprise. He was fast enough to ram his sword through an opponents chest even before they could even blink. He is very agile as he can perform flips and other examples of agility whilst still in the air to outmanoeuvre opponents. Yuma has incredible reflexes and an excellent understand of the space around him, he is very effective with his movements, only moving just enough to avoid the attack narrowly. Extreme Endurance: Yuma has displayed great endurance, a testament to this is that he has scarcely been ever wounded by his opponents and never to the point were he actually was significantly hindered by them. Even at the young age of 8, Yuma was able to take an absurd amount of punishment from the villagers; they beat him, stabbed him, burnt him, nailed him to a wall by his hands then threw rocks at him and he still retained consciousness and had enough energy to threaten to kill all of them. Another example during his childhood could be that when he was thrown of the side of cliff into the water bellow he received various deep cuts and broke several bones but managed to swim ashore and drag himself a significant distance away from the village before eventually succumbing to unconsciousness. Immense Durability: He was able to take a fully powered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist from Natsu to the stomach and just pick himself back up and brush it of, he did however spit out a little blood. He even took Kain's most powerful attack Overload Smash and his body remained completely in tact, where as Beelzebub, an extremely powerful etherious was completely destroyed by an attack with roughly 20% less power, even with his amazing regenerative abilities (though it should be noted, Kain did not make direct contact when striking Yuma, as where he did with Bakemono). Enhanced Hearing: Yuma has shown that he has extremely fine hearing. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Devil Slayer Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his impressive strength and speed. He commonly practices his hand-to-hand skills and has greatly honed them over the years. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuma is very proficient with a sword. He displayed excellent footwork when fighting with other skilled swordsmen, and his sword strikes were extremely swift and powerful. Expert Strategist: Even his only red mark as military tactician was quite severe, it was the result of incompetency in his superiors and not his own stupidity. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the Guild master of Torched Heaven and the presumed strongest member in it's ranks, Yuma possesses an extreme and terrifying quantity of magic power. His powerful and potent magical power is a vibrant reddish-purple in colour. When he is releasing his magic, his mere prescience alone can cause everything around him to visibly melt. *'Expert Etherano Control': Yuma is extremely proficient in channelling, manipulating and moderating his bodies magical energies as well as the ambient etherano that surrounds him. Skilled Sensor: Yuma is a competent sensor, being able to feel and observe the magical properties of life with a sort of "sixth sense". His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of magic from Laxus Dreyar, who at the time was several miles away. Magic Sealing Magic (封印の魔法 Fūin no Mahō): This is a Caster Magic that allows Yuma allows to seal objects, people and magic. Yuma is extremely skilled with this magic with the only person being comparable thus far being Alexander Balmore. Due to it's nature it is incredibly versatile, being useful for sealing objects away, ensnaring an restarting targets, torture, as a tracking device and more. *' ' (天照 Ametarasu lit. Heavenly Illumination): Yuma's main style of sealing revolving around the use of his potent fire magic seals. **'Formula 3' (天照三式 Amaterasu San Shiki): **'Formula 10' (天照十式 Amaterasu Jū Shiki): This seal temporarily disturbs the targets ability use magic. This was used to halt Makarov's attempt to use long enough for Yuma to finish him. It can be applied to the target very quickly. **'Formula 75' (天照七十五式 Amaterasu Shichijūgo Shiki): This seal was used to relieve Laxus's body of the that were slowly killing him. Such a seal allows Yuma to cause Laxus immense pain at a moments notice, to the point where he is practically embolised. This seal according to Yuma I incredibly intricate and complex in it's application and took several minutes to be effectively applied with Laxus's consent. *: Yuma creates a seal that is capable of warping away anything that comes into contact with it. The subject of this seal is then transported to another location decided by Yuma. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Leaving his Devil Slayer Magic as a powerful offensive magic, Yuma uses this magic in a defensive and supplementary fashion alongside his sealing magic to produce potent flames that burn. trap and ensnare their victims. *'Fortress Blaze' ( Fōtoresu Burezo lit. Ring of Fire): Yuma creates a massive circle of fire which he sues to trap an opponent and himself so that they cannot escape. Fire Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法 Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows Yuma to produce, manipulate and control the element of fire. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire is such that powerful ice affect on it. . Naturally This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against s. As part of being a Fire Devil Slayer, Yuma is granted an enormous resistance to heat, almost to the point of being completely unaffected by increased temperatures and any other forms of fire/heat magic. His body can retain a consistent temperature even in blistering cold conditions. The fallout from his use of Fire Devil's Supernova Canon did not appear to have any effect on him, neither did the blistering heat which completely wiped out a small area. One of the most fearsome aspects of Fire Devil Slayer Magic, is the incredible melting capabilities that it grants: with only a snap of his fingers he could turn a small forest into a barren wasteland. He can select an area of choice to instantly erupt in powerful flames completely incinerating everything within the area, easily capable of doing so to a human being. Yuma's fire devil slayer magic allows him to consciously alter the temperature of his body. It has been specifically mentioned that the souls of those who hunt Demons start to become "tainted", leading the users of this Magic to progressively lose their sanity which can incite them to make irrational decisions *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の激昂 Kama no Gekikō): Fire Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent of the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling Yuma releases a massive storm of fire from his mouth, directing it at an area of his choosing. The force of the spell alone is enough to throw back everything within the immediate vicinity, but it is devastating spell that incinerates everything in it's path, leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake. Yuma's application of this spell is such that it required a small army of water mage user's to temporarily delay it's effect. *'Fire Devil's Wrath' (火魔の怒り Kama no Ikari): Yuma manifests a massive wave of fire around him and sends it away in an powerful arcing formation incinerating everything in it's path away as it explodes outwards. *'Fire Devil's Furnace Pistol' (火魔の炉銃 Kama no Rojū): Yuma generates a large quantity of heat in the palm of his hand and strikes outwards with it, producing a blast of fire at the target. This blast of fire is launched with astonishing speed and is powerful. *'Fire Devil's Devastation Bow' (火魔の荒廃弓 Kama no Kōhaikyū): Yuma creates a bow f fire and launches the arrow at his target at blazing speeds, exploding as it makes contact, creating a massive storm of five. This spell was powerful enough to release a heat wave strong enough to affect a considerable part of the forested area around them and incapacitate Makarov in one hit, leaving him in a comatose state (though he was damaged from the fight preceding such an attack). *'Fire Devil's Supernova Cannon' (火魔の超新星砲 Kama no Chōshinsei-hō): From a high vantage point Yuma expels a large beam of super hot fire down towards the earth, after making contact the beam rapidly expands outwards forming a massive sphere of unbelievably hot fire which incinerates everything within a square mile, the force created by the blast results in the creation of a massive crater. The explosion can be felt and seen from many miles away. When using it in his demon incarnate form, this spell was powerful enough to completely destroy Max's Shuten Doji God State's armour and almost kill Max. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Yuma can create solid copies of himself by splitting his magic power up. This copy is as powerful as the percentage of magic power he gives it. He has created as many as four copies at one time. As he is so lazy, he often implores these copies to do his dirty work. He can eradicate the copies at a moments notice without being even remotely close to it, the clone erupting in a violent spat of crimson flames. Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō): Yuma can fire highly pressurised blast of magic at his target with excellent precision and penetrative strength. This magic is an excellent mid range weapon as it requires little magic power to use and although it is not overly powerful it can pierce a human body with relative ease. Demon Incarnate ( Dēmon Inkarunāto lit. Evil Incarnation): Is a Caster Magic and that allows Yuma to assume the form of a demon. This ability is apparently not associated with Devil Slayer Magic and is a completely separate magic. Despite this, the abilities one acquires are not dissimilar from Dragon Force as Yuma's physical prowess and magic power are enhanced to a significant extent. Such a transformation also comes with a great resistance towards . Assorted Others Genius Intellect: Though chilidish and aloof in character, Yuma is a very shrewd, calculating and incredibly intelligent induvial. This is made evident by the fact that he orchestrated the massacre in the capital, serves as a powerful crime boss and underworld broker and as the leader of one of the most notorious dark guilds in the world while still leading a functional city as it's king all without revealing his identity to anyone without his say so. Alcohol Tolerance: Whilst a member of Fairy tail he displayed a great deal of alcoholic tolerance, being able to match Cana, Gildarts and other heavy drinkers. Equipment Kokushibyō (黒死病 Black Death): It's razor sharp edge was enough to slice though a large giants neck and sever it's head completely with ease. It is Yuma's weapon of choice. This weapon weighs next to nothing when wielded by Yuma, but should someone else attempt to use it, it becomes impossible to move even an inch. Yuma can summon this blade to his person at any time. Magic Headphones: Yuma also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music. The model he uses; the Lacrima Model can hold up to 10,000 songs and by changing the lacrima he can alter the music. He normally has them around his neck and he usually wears them when he is sleeping. Demonic Tomb: Yuma is in possession of a demonic tomb containing extensive information regarding and s. Battles & Events — Win *Yuma vs. — Win *Yuma vs. Kurai Yoru — Win *Yuma vs. Kurai Yoru & Kaguya Yoru vs. Kain Dressler — Inconclusive |Events= *[[]] }} Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Mikoto Suoh from "K Project" series. *Yuma's favourite foods are spicy and his least favourite are salty and bitter. *Yuma likes drinking, sleeping and smoking. He also likes to paint, but because he is so lazy he tends not to. *He is voiced by . *